creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Impersonation
Impersonation is the eighteenth book of the Morphers. It is the second part of a four part arc between the Morphers and their Clones. Synopsis With the Morphers on the run from the police, it's up to them to prove the innocence while protecting their secret before it's too late. Plot Picking up where last book left off, the Morphers are spotted by a group of police officers, just as their clones are making their getaway. Nicholas tells the others what to do next. Rachel suggests that they surrender, while Caleb suggest that they pursue them. However, Rueben tells them to pursue the clones quickly before the police catch up to them. A long chase ensues, to which the Clones were able to escape. The Morphers are brought back to the detention center, this time in solitary confinement. The Morphers are separated from each other, with Rueben and Caleb located at the east, while Rachel, Nicholas, and Noah at the west. Noah tells the two to escape through the air duct. The trio then manage to morph into spiders undetected and decide to crawl to Rueben and Caleb's cell. The trio tell the two to morph into spiders, to which they did. However, the guard notices they are gone and decides to activate the security alarm to find the Morphers. The Morphers disguise themselves as police officers with Rachel morphed as a bee. The group then hop into a police van to escape undetected. Rachel, as a bee, distracts the drivers, causing the van to crash. The Morphers, then knock out all the guards and make their getaway by morphing into flies to avoid the police officers. Afterwards, they demorph and discuss their plans. Reuben declares that they are now fugitives, and must not enter into public unmorphed. They decide to go around as flies every three hours, to spy on their school and family. Meanwhile, the clones have arrived into Adam's hideout. Adam congratulates them and states that their plan is almost complete. Later that night, Clone Rueben overhears Adam talking about how he no longer plans to use the clones anymore and instead using a police Organism. The clones realize that they will be obsolete soon, and decide to escape in order to face the Morphers by themselves. The clones were able to make their getaway by morphing after a long battle with the Organisms. The next day, the Morphers, as flies, spies into the school, noticing that are police guards outside, looking for them. They spot five new students named Nebuer, Lehcar, Kicn, Belac, and Hoan. The five students would then pull several tricks throughout the school, such as causing a food fight, accusing students of cheating, etc., causing most of the students to be suspended. The Morphers, one by one, realizes that the new students were actually the clones from before, who had adopted a new identity. The group would often demorph during breaks, and to make matters worse, the parents conference will be held at Friday evening, which means the Morphers' parents will be at school. The Morphers overhear a conversation from the clones. Lechar, plans to blow up the school with the bombs she stole from Adam, while Belac and Kicn, vows to expose the Morphers' identities. Hoan and Nebuer, on the hand, wants to murder the Morphers. On Friday evening, during the parents conference, the group now morphed as moths, decide to survey the school for any suspicious activity. Rueben and Rachel, looks after the parents and the faculty, Noah at the hallway, while Nick and Caleb guard the compound. Nick and Caleb notices a figure planting something into a locker, and realizes that it's a bomb. The two demorph and realizes that the figure is Hoan aka clone Noah. Hoan reveals that he had waited for the right moment to reveal their identities and states that there are several bombs in the whole area which will go off in about an hour. Hoan then challenges the two into a cat and mouse game to find the remote by morphing. Hoan manages to outsmart the two, and activates the remote, however nothing happens. The duo, reveals that they cut the wire and had put one of the smaller bombs into Haon, causing him to blow up. Meanwhile, the other three Morphers notice Principal Stewart, and Elaine and Samuel( Caleb's parents) having red eyes . They soon realize that they are the clones after a brief confrontation. The Morphers revealed that they set the conference an hour earlier by having Noah morph into Principal Stewart and had anticipated that they would be at the school, morphed. The clones morph back into their former identities, just as Principal Stewart, Samuel, and Elaine shows up at the actual time. Mr Stewart, reveals that he knew something suspicious about their names and realizes that they were the ones who started the food fight. He also states the group's blood type at the crime scence were mismatched, as their blood type is AO, Adam's blood type. The Morphes, then fight the clones without morphing for a a while, but manages to rescue their parents in time through their battle morphs while the other four clones declare that they will return. The next day, the Morphers are cleared of all charges and proven innocent, while Adam laments that the clones were his biggest mistake. Morphs used Reuben-Tarantula, Housefly, Moth, Lion Category:Morphers Category:Books